clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Psaro the Penguinslayer
Yo Yo Yo! Its been Shay Dow! 10:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) }} bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Chat Mod? How did you be a chat mod with only 15 edits? Please reply Thanks- --Mixer2301 10:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Chat Moderator Sensei Please find Sensei for 300th as soon as possible. Thanks. Nintendo 300Talk Blog 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Join CPPS.me.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 15:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Shay Dow Quiz Q.2 Hello , I noticed you created the page "Shay Dow Quiz Q.2". I wanted to inform you that this kind of pages is fitted for user pages and less for articles, because it is not really about club penguin. I'm afraid i'll have to delete this page. I copiesd for you the text from the original page, so you will be able to create a sub page for the Quiz. q2 What is Shay Dow's Username on CP??? A.155cyndaquil B.PoppetsPink If you don't know how to create one, contact me and i'll help you. Good day, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi join chat again? If u did it and took my pass, then don't join chat? [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Important Hi Shay Dow, Unfortunetely, i had to delete your blog post. First of all- it's a rumor. Second, if it is true, he (you know who) will be careful, and we possibly never know if the rumor is true. I am sorry for deleting it, but i think the right thing to do now is to keep it as a secret untill the true will be revealed. And please don't tell anyone, because only we and the third user at chat knows that (you know who) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dear Shay Dow, I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas holiday. Have fun in the vacation and enjoy your presents! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Vote Please vote on a new policy here! Thanks! The Administration (technically Awesome335) you have got a message of the boss no its me gedy2. come down to sleet dock today! billybobs there I like your new icon! -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:34, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Hi Shay Dow, I just noticed you change your icon. It's cool! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) WIKI PARTY!! Hi there Shay Dow, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. Reason I came Yes or no? Hello, is it yes or no? With respect,no Most simply no, I can't be friends with someone who has no respect for me, and Awesome, said I taught him something. So if you expect me to be begging for your approval you're wrong --Headmaster of Hogwarts, Roger6881 15:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday... But can you tell me witch page has been vandalised? --It's the one...the only...ROGER6881! 08:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Did you unblock the guy we blocked on chat a few days ago? Its been more than three days. If you dont, just do because I forgot his username. Thanks- --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 10:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Zaid184 (talk) (profile) (blog) 12:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for teaching me how to create signatures. Can i come to the party on the 25th Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration Sdgsgfs made this for me :D ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 13:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear Shay, Do you know when I shall be unbanned from the chat? Thanks. You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Eh? Wait... Your having a party too :/ -- '''CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 12:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, Shay Dow! For finding the missing puffle, you have earned this mega- ultra- mysteryous award... Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! If you paid any attention, that oppose wasn't for you, and it definitely wasn't under your section. I know you haven't misused your tools. Sactage 03:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shay, I saw you updated your avatar in my quiz and user page. Actually, there is no need to do so as the avatar updates itself automatically (just like Jkm5's). Thanks!-- Dps04talk 09:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Party Hi Shay Dow, I wanted to say that i can't come to the party, due to school work and some tests untill the beggining of March, But i'm sure the party will be greate! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Party guest can I be on the special guest list. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 17:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Please join chat. This is a matter of utmost urgency! --Awesome335 Wall of Fame Hello Shay Dow, I removed ur vote because I told you to vote for Happy65, but to nominate the user you want by taking his permission or any other admin. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Green Name Hi Shay Dow The name is green becasue awesome335 added a week ago my name to a wikimedia page, where all the administratr's names are green. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Cool Icon :) -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 12:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Shay Dow, or should I call you 155cyndaquil, Can I ask you a question? Why is your username not Shay Dow Anymore? -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 22:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) so you changed your name from a spaced shadow to a pokemon......AWESOME!-- rockin your faces from a thousand places its.. ' ' QUICK MANS FOURCE BEAM' 02:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Miscommunication I think that 24 hours ago, I thought of a new theory, with no bugs involved, about what happened. It could because we misunderstood each other. here's what happened: *I posted an external link, which was not allowed *You said, "No links", but I thought you meant, "I can't see the link" *You actually meant, by "No links ''allowed. *When you said "warning II", I thought, "Can't you see it?" *But you meant, "I warn you, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" *when you banned me, I thought it was a mistake. *24 hours later, (now), I understand what happened. If this is correct, please say "yes" on my talk page and we'll forget all about it If this is incorrect, I will work on other theories. --Chihang321 09:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you give me Thundurus AND Ruflet? Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go on the Moshi Monsters Wiki chat so we can talk about it, I'm sorry, I'm such a idiot! :) 18:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I am sorry if that hurt you. Please don't leave, your a better editor than me, and you will be the best someday. Please don't leave. I was telling this to only correct you, not to hurt you or make you leave. Please don't leave, your one of my buddies here. Please don't leave. Remember: If you leave, I won't edit. I AM SORRY, PLEASE DONT LEAVE. WE NEED YOU.- Mixer2301 Dont quit! I wanna talk to for a while. I cant get on chat,but go to the puffle fanon wiki. I can still chat there! ~~Waddle467 Chat Please go to the Moshi Monsters Wiki Chat so we can talk about it!! I'm so sorry, why am I such an idiot? 18:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How? How did you become an admin? -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 20:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Kick-Banned :( I didn't know caps was a rule in chat they warned me, I stopped, and then suddenly, BAM! I got Kick-Banned. I stopped after I was warned. So I can't talk to you. Bye. Sorry Im sorry dude, but that's who i am, how i talk, how i'm imaged. I was just having fun... If you unban/unkick/whatever me,i PROMISE, i won't be annoying again... SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 09:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER! COME TO THE SILLIEST PARTY EVER ~Dear 155cyndaquil why was kick banned in chat? i posted a video in my talk page! Dear 155cyndaquil you were wrong i said go to my talk page to hear it Club Penguin12 08:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Sincerely Club Penguin12 why was i kick banned? i said go to my talk page CAN I be Unbanned from the chat now 31st march 2012 My cp name is spike 648